Starclan's Storm
by FireRise
Summary: Ever since the WindClan cats died out from the fire, nothing has been the same. StarClan promised that they would bring another clan to restore the harmony. Although it has been moons and nothing has happened. Until a very special kit was born. The wind has been getting stronger, the river current was faster, and the sky was always covered with clouds. Was the new clan arriving?
1. StarClan's Storm

**Hey, this is my first Warriors story. I will try my best, sorry if it's not good enough. Also I am sorry if any of the cat names is one of yours. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

** ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Talonstar – Muscular dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Maplesong – Cinnamon tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ferntail – Black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Darkcloud – Smokey grey tom with amber eyes

Mistpool – Slender grey she-cat with blue eyes

Brightshine – Sleek white she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlefoot – Brown tabby tom with a white paw and green eyes

Sparrowflight – Light brown tom with green eyes

Willowheart – Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfall – White she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypelt – Black tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Squirrelear – Slender brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Frostpaw – Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepaw – Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw – Brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Jayflower – Sleek grey she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Tigerkit, Stonekit, and Poppykit)

Robinfeather – Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Pebblekit and Berrykit)

**Elders**

Sunear – Cream tom with a torn ear and amber eyes

Barkface – Dark brown tom with green eyes

Morningdew – Calico she-cat with green eyes

**ThunderClan** (After the prologue)

**Leader**

Talonstar – Muscular dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Maplesong – Cinnamon tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ferntail – Black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Darkcloud – Smokey grey tom with amber eyes

Mistpool – Slender grey she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblenose – ginger tom with amber eyes

Berrytail – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowflight – Light brown tom with green eyes

Willowheart – Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfall – White she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypelt – Black tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Squirrelear – Slender brown she-cat with green eyes

Frostfang – Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepelt – Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Oaktail – Brown tom with green eyes

Tigerlily – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclaw – Grey tom with green eyes

Poppyheart – Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Mosspaw – Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Acornpaw – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw – Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Jayflower – Sleek grey she-cat with blue eyes

Robinfeather – Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Brightshine – Sleek white she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Cinderkit and Amberkit)

**Elders**

Sunear – Cream tom with a torn ear and amber eyes

Barkface – Dark brown tom with green eyes

Morningdew – Calico she-cat with green eyes

Thistlefoot – Brown tabby tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mistpool – Slender grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**I will just list ThunderClan, not the others.**


	2. Prologue

**It's short, I know. I might add more details later.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sparrowflight stared at the grey sky, wondering if it was going to snow more. There was already a blanket of snow covering the ThunderClan camp. The fresh-kill pile was scarce. His paws were always numb from walking in the snow. The elders were whining how cold it is. Oh, how he hated leaf-bare.

Sparrowflight continued walking to the medicine cat's den. Ferntail had asked him to speak with her. He had no injuries though. As he entered the den, Ferntail motioned her tail to come to the corner. Her green eyes stared into his, indicating that whatever she had to say was serious. Sparrowflight walked around the moss beds and herbs where she stood.

"You wanted to speak?" he asked.

"Check your kits," Ferntail whispered.

"What?" Sparrowflight mewed, puzzled. He tilted his head at her in confusion.

"You heard me," she replied, "I need to find a cat with a spirit of a wild cat."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "How do you know my kits are like a wild cat?"

"StarClan has spoken to me," Ferntail whispered. "They have given me a clue about a spirit of a wild cat. I think it is time for the new clan to arrive."

Sparrowfilght nodded. He must do what she asked. He longed for a fourth clan ever since the WindClan cats died out. There was a massive fire that destroyed the camp. Many cats did not survive due to burns and inhaling smoke. Few cats survived through it but they did not live very long because of starvation. The fire burned all the grass and plants and there were barely any prey at all. It was a tragic disaster that no cat would forget.

He left the medicine cat's den and headed toward the nursery. On the way, Willowheart bumped in to him, making him stumble. Her head jerked around to face Sparrowflight. Her blue eyes widened.

"Sorry!" Willowheart exclaimed. "I can be really careless sometimes."

"It's fine," Sparrowflight nodded. "Excuse me, I need to go to the nursery."

"What for?" she asked. "Hey, didn't you just walk out of the medicine cat's den?" Sparrowflight didn't know how to respond. Only Talonstar besides himself knew about Ferntail's encounter with StarClan. If he did say yes, Willowheart would be suspicious and ask him more questions. And if he said no, she would know he was lying.

"Yes, why?" Sparrowflight replied.

Her ears twitched. "Are you doing a favor for Ferntail?" Willowheart asked. "What is it?"

Sparrowflight knew that she wasn't a good secret keeper. She gossips a lot while sharing toungues. "Uh, she wants me to check if my kits are healthy," he answered. Willowheart stared at him for a second to check if he was speaking the truth. He looked in her eyes and struggled not to look away. His light brown pelt felt hot and he had the urge to soak his fur in the lake. Finally, Willowheart nodded and walked away to the warriors' den. Sparrowflight sighed in relief and continued to the nursery.

When he arrived, his mate, Jayflower, was lying down, watching the kits. The brown tabby kit with bright green eyes was Tigerkit. The grey tom was Stonekit and the other grey kit was Poppykit. Sparrowflight sat beside Jayflower and she rubbed her head against him affectionately. He watched for signs if the one of the kits were like a wild cat. Stonekit and Poppykit were sleeping peacefully. Tigerkit was playing with a ball of moss.

"Is Tigerkit always this energetic?" Sparrowflight asked, curiously.

"She refuses to take naps," Jayflower replied. "She plays around with Robinfeather's kits when Pebblekit and Poppykit are sleeping."

"I see," he mewed, his eyes focused on Tigerkit's every movement. She pounced on the delicate moss ball and pawed at it. Soon she lost interest and started playing with one of Robinfeather's kit, Berrykit. Tigerkit darted at Berrykit and tackled her, pretending that she was a ShadowClan enemy. She stumbled to the ground on her back. Tigerkit pinned her so Berrykit could not get up. She was strong and fast but they didn't seem like strong enough evidence that she had a spirit like a wild cat. A name also didn't mean what type of person a cat was. They played for a while and Sparrowflight decided that he probably wouldn't find any more signs.

He left the nursery and as soon as he exited, a cold blast of wind hit him. The blanket of snow was thicker and snow piled on to his pelt. Branches of trees waved in the wind. It was snowing hard. Cats scurried to their den and patrols started coming back to camp. He waded through the snow to the warriors' den. Inside, Sparrowflight curled up on his moss bed. The wind blew and made Sparrowflight shiver. Why did the weather change so quickly?


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took a long time to type. I barely have time to work on chapters.**

* * *

The wind quietly whispered as it blew, scattering dead leaves. The dark misty clouds covered the shining full moon. The thick brambles rustled and glowing green eyes peeked out of it. A scrawny mouse carelessly scurried past the brambles, unaware of the eyes. Suddenly, the creature hiding in the brambles leaped out, aiming for the mouse. It was trapped under her paws, struggling to squirm out of her grasp. She quickly bit its tiny neck and carried it using her mouth. It was tempting to eat the mouse but she knew she couldn't. She must put ThunderClan before herself, especially in this time of the year.

It was leaf-bare, the cruelest season of them all. There was snow, harsh winds, barely any prey, and the worst, greencough. ThunderClan was starving and cold. Kits were being born, meaning more mouths to feed.

"Tigerlily?" someone mewed.

Tigerlily whipped around to face the cat. It was ThunderClan's medicine cat, Ferntail. She was carrying herbs in her mouth. "Hey," she greeted. "I thought you were at the Gathering."

For some reason, Talonstar insisted that Tigerlily had to stay in camp. She was disappointed; she loved to go to Gatherings. Tigerlily was always curious how the other clans were doing. There were other cats she could talk to instead of the same ThunderClan cats all the time.

"We just came back and I needed more herbs," Ferntail muffled. She dropped the herbs down and her whiskers twitched. "Now tell me what you're doing here," she mewed.

"I was taking a walk and decided to hunt too," Tigerlily shrugged. "I feel like I should be more responsible now that I'm a warrior and because it's leaf-bare."

"Leaf-bare has been harsher ever since…" Ferntail murmured.

"Ever since what?" she asked.

Ferntail shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it," she mewed, nervously. "See you back at camp."

Tigerlily nodded and watched her go. _That was strange… _She walked back to camp thinking about their odd conversation. In fact, Tigerlily had heard Sunear, a ThunderClan elder, mention something similar to Ferntail's comment. Leaf-bare has been like this all her life. Maybe it was something before she was born.

As she entered the camp, she saw Talonstar and his deputy, Maplesong. Maplesong's tail lashed. They were arguing about something. All the other cats were in their dens. Tigerlily hid back in the bushes to listen.

"Why did you tell the clans about it?" Maplesong demanded. "We aren't sure if she is the one."

"We need to aware them about the new clan," Talonstar replied, calmly.

Tigerlily's mouse slipped out of her mouth, hitting the bush. It rustled, making Talonstar and Maplesong snap their heads in its direction. _Fox dung_! She snatched it back up and heard them pad toward her. She scrambled toward a tree and climbed up. Tigerily hid in the leaves, tail tucked. Talonstar looked around, smelling for any scents.

"Must be a ThunderClan cat going to the Dirtplace," he muttered, as he turned around.

Tigerlily sighed in relief and waited until Talonstar went to his den and Maplesong went to find Ferntail. She leaped down the tree and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. She dropped the skinny mouse among the two other scrawny fresh-kill. _The hunting patrols have to work harder tomorrow. _She went to the warriors' den and curled up on her bed of moss. Soon her eyelids shut and Tigerlily drifted off to sleep.

Tigerlily felt someone nudging her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing Ivypelt staring at her with his amber eyes. Her heavy eyes closed again and Ivypelt nudged her again. She sat up and stared at him.

"What?" Tigerlily grumbled.

"You woke up late," Ivypelt mewed. "Also, Mosspaw is waiting for you to train her."

"Oh, right," she remembered. "I was tired yesterday."

Then, Tigerlily and Mosspaw went to the forest to practice fighting with Ivypelt and his apprentice, Lightningpaw. Lightninpaw was a good fighter; he would be a great warrior. Mosspaw wasn't very good at fighting. She preferred hunting more. She would catch lots of prey when it wasn't leaf-bare.

"Dodge Lightningpaw!" Tigerily ordered.

Mosspaw leaped out of the way as Lightningpaw dashed at her. He turned to her and tackled Mosspaw. She fell to the ground and he pinned her. Mosspaw rolled away and pushed Lightningpaw over. Her paws on his side prevented him from getting back up. She yowled in triumph.

"Mosspaw, great job!" Tigerlily exclaimed, impressed. "Lets practice some more."

Mosspaw purred and let go of Lightningpaw. She stared at Lightningpaw, waiting for him to move. But soon, Mosspaw became impatient and made the first move by running toward him. She hit his head with her front paw with all her strength, claws sheathed. Her blow made Lightningpaw collapse on his side but he quickly got back up. Mosspaw charged at him again, longing to win another fight. He kicked her with his hind legs and she fell. Mosspaw tackled Lightningpaw and pinned him to the ground. At first, he was squirming but he stopped. She loosened her grip, thinking that she had won. Using Mosspaw's move in the last fight, he rolled away and then kicked her again.

"Enough," Ivypelt demanded. "Good job you two."

Lightningpaw's chest puffed out, proudly. Mosspaw's ears twitched and she faced Acornpaw as she appeared from a bush.

"Talonstar sent me here to tell you that RiverClan has been spotted in WindClan's territory," Acornpaw mewed.

"WindClan is gone," Ivypelt responded. "Why would they be there?"

Acornpaw shook her head. "I don't know but Talonstar wants Tigerlily and you to go with him to speak with Reedstar."

"If he says so." Ivypelt sighed.

They left camp and traveled through WindClan territory. Soon, a RiverClan patrol spotted us as we arrived. They were stubborn and it took them a long time until they brought us to their camp. Most cats were wet from fishing in the lake. Reedstar and Talonstar spoke in the leader's den while Ivypelt and Tigerlily waited outside. Tigerlily wanted to know what they were talking about, but it was private and she would be in trouble if she eavesdropped.

She watched the RiverClan cats look in the lake for fish. One silver she-cat found a fish and concentrated on it. It seemed forever until she made a move. She pinned it down and slashed at the fish with her sharp claws. The fish stopped jerking. The silver she-cat picked it up and purred. Tigerlily wrinkled her nose. _Eating fish all the time would be disgusting! _

Later, Tigerlily heard Talonstar argue with Reedstar.

"That area is preserved for the new clan!" Talonstar growled.

"It has been many moons and I don't see any clans coming!" Reedstar growled back.

"If you don't stay away from WindClan territory, you'll regret putting your RiverClan cats there," Talonstar warned.

"RiverClan will take WindClan's territory someday, so deal with it," Reedstar mewed.

Talonstar walked out of the leader's den in a grumpy mood. His tail pointed sharply toward the exit of the camp. They were leaving. Tigerlily and Ivypelt stayed silent on the way back to ThunderClan. RiverClan had enough land already. They mostly ate fish so more land wouldn't affect the number of fresh-kill much. They don't live on hills either. Patrolling would take longer too._ So why would RiverClan want WindClan's territory? Don't they want a new clan?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon. (I hope..) **


	4. Chapter 2

Gloomy clouds blocked the sun from shining and the wind ruffled Tigerlily's fur. Leaf-bare was almost over and soon and Newleaf would come. More leaves would appear, making the forest seem lush and green again. Prey would wake up from their leaf-bare sleep and herbs would start to grow. Newleaf was favored by all of the cats.

Hunting patrols and border patrols had left early. Tigerlily's apprentice, Mosspaw, was still sleeping. She didn't want to disturb her because she deserved her rest. Tigerlily wandered around camp, not knowing what to do.

Then, Ferntail came out and noticed Tigerlily standing around.

"Hey, you woke up early?" she meowed.

Tigerlily nodded. "I'm not sure what to do now."

Ferntail purred. "You can come with me to look for herbs near the Horseplace."

Tigerlily tilted her head. "That's so far away just to look for herbs."  
"I'm looking for chamomile and they're usually found near Twolegs," Ferntail simply answered.

"I guess I can come," Tigerlily meowed thoughtfully. It wouldn't be a problem to go with her. There wasn't really anything to do right now.

"Go where?" Mosspaw interrupted.

Tigerlily whipped around. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I just woke up," Mosspaw meowed. "Can I go with you guys?"

Ferntail's whiskers twitched. "You don't even know where we're going."

"I don't really care," Mosspaw replied. "I just want to do something."

"Sure, I guess," Tigerlily sighed. Mosspaw purred happily.

As they left the camp, more clouds rolled in, casting shadows over the whole land. The leaves of the trees rustled in the wind. A storm was coming very soon but Tigerlily didn't seem to notice. She trained Mosspaw on her fighting skills while Ferntail collected the chamomile. They were small, white, and dainty flowers.

A drop of rain splashed on Tigerlily's nose. Then she felt another droplet. And another. Soon, big drops of rain poured down, soaking their fur. The wind strongly blew and made Tigerlily back up.

"Mosspaw, go find Ferntail!" Tigerlily ordered.

Mosspaw nodded and ran to the Horseplace. Before she reached it, Ferntail's appeared with a bundle of chamomile in her mouth.

"I'm okay!" she muffled. "Get some shelter!"

Then, the chamomile blew out of her mouth, floating towards the west. Ferntail cried in frustration. Tigerlily ran across the reeds to retrieve the chamomile and jumped with her mouth open. She had caught one, but there were still plenty more to get. They were headed towards RiverClan. Tigerlily didn't care if she trespassed their clan; she needed to get those herbs. When she got near RiverClan's river, she leaped to get another one, but as she landed, the wind blew her off her feet. Tigerlily stumbled into the river. The icy cold water splashed as she struggled to get out, but the currents were too strong. Water filled her mouth and made her cough.

"H-help!" Tigerlily stuttered.

No one had heard her. She floated under a Thunderpath bridge, outside of the Clan's territories. Moments passed by, and she was still floating. The river got wider too. Then, she spotted a big rock sticking out in a river. As she got near it, she held on to the rock. Tigerlily laid there for a while, tired of struggling in the river. The cool spray of water made the rock slippery. She had to get off soon. Tigerlily stood up and prepared to leap. She jumped onto the land, tumbling. She was safe. Beyond the rock, the river flowed into a big body of water, even bigger than the lake. The bottom half part of the sun looked like it was in the big body of water.

_Where am I?_ Tigerlily looked around her unknown surroundings. She couldn't see anything familiar. She was standing on a cliff above the shore. There was a clump of trees in the north. _Maybe if I go through the forest, I'll find the clan_. Tigerlily traveled through the small forest, hoping that she would find the clans. Tree roots covered the ground and small rodents scurried around. Soon she found the end of the forest. Instead of the clans, there was a Thunderpath. It stank of monsters and they kept speeding by. It was too dangerous to cross the Thunderpath, she had to go another way. Tigerlily headed east with a heavy feeling in her chest. It was almost at night and the clans were nowhere to be found.

As she kept walking, she spotted a group of Twoleg nests. There's no choice, I have to go this way. I can't cross the river to the other side. Tigerlily continued on walking. She examined every nest. They all looked similar with the same shape. A dingy yellow light lit up the front of the nests. She couldn't seem to find her way out. It was like a maze, some paths led to a dead-end.

A trashcan fell over and Tigerlily flattened her ears at the loud sound. Her long tail was tucked and she unsheathed her claws. Something was inside the trashcan, but what? _No, I am a warrior. I'm not afraid of these things_. Tigerlily crept forward, her eyes focused on the trashcan. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell cat popped her head out of it. She had a pink collar fastened around her neck. _Kittypet_. The kittypet's glowing green eyes scanned her surroundings and noticed Tigerlily.

"What are you doing out so late, kittypet?" Tigerlily growled.

"I have a name, you know," the tortoiseshell cat simply said. "It's Bella."

Tigerlily wrinkled her nose. "What kind of name is that?"

Bella glared at her and licked her paw. "It's an elegant name," she answered. "And what is your name?"

"Tigerlily."

"Tigerlily?"

Tigerlily nodded. She noticed her claws were still unsheathed but her tail wasn't tucked anymore.

"What kind of name is that?" Bella mimicked. She snickered.

"It's a warrior name, kittypet," Tigerlily growled. "We hunt and fight for our survival unlike you lazy kittypets."

"Oh, so you're like Fire?" Bella asked.

"Who?"

"This ginger rogue who hangs around here sometimes," Bella meowed. "He says he doesn't live with a clan and lives alone."

A rogue. They travel to many places. They are also untrustworthy too. Maybe he knows where the clans are. Tigerlily had a small spark of hope that she would find the clans.

"Where did you find him?" Tigerlily asked curiously.

"Why would you want to know?" Bella replied. "Do you know him?"

A shadowy figure appeared from the side of a Twoleg nest. "I'm right here," it said.

Bella jumped, startled. "Oh, it's you," she meowed. "Good timing, this warrior cat wanted to know where you were."

He must be Fire. Was he listening to the whole conversation and we just didn't know?

"I'm Tigerlily," she greeted.

"I'm Fire," Fire meowed calmly. "So, you're a warrior cat."

"Yeah," Tigerlily answered. "Do you know where the clans are?"

Fire approached them, the Twoleg lights revealing his face. His ginger pelt glowed in the light and his muscles rippled under it as he moved. Fire's sharp amber eyes stared into Tigerlily's eyes.

"No, sorry," Fire meowed. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Actually," Tigerlily replied. "I got separated from my clan and I need to get back."

Fire's eyes stared into space for a few seconds and he blinked. "Oh." He murmured. "Sorry to hear that. I must be going now."

"Wait!" Tigerlily exclaimed. "Can you at least help me?"

He shook his head and turned around to leave.

"I'd rather have you help me than this kittypet." Tigerlily meowed.

Bella hissed. "I wouldn't want to help you anyway." She meowed in annoyance, as she rolled her eyes. "Just help her, Fire."

He sighed and faced Tigerlily. "Okay, I'll do it, but you have to obey my orders."

"I didn't ask for someone to boss me around, I wanted someone who would help me." Tigerlily glared.

"I had some cats who didn't listen to me," Fire answered sternly. "And they're in StarClan now."

Tigerlily stayed silent. What was she suppose to say to that? Fire signaled her to follow him and waved his tail goodbye to Bella. Tigerlily gave a slight nod to her in gratitude and left.

_Was it really a good idea to have Fire as an escort? Rogues can't be trusted but he is my only hope. I better not regret this._


End file.
